


Olivette - Her Happy Ending

by Treekianthia



Series: Bravely Babies [8]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bravely Default Spoilers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Treekianthia
Summary: When Agnès has an unknown visitor, she can’t help but be nervous. Much to her surprise though, despite having no idea who was coming, she’s greeted with a familiar face. (Fic Archive: 03/19/17)





	Olivette - Her Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic was originally posted to outside sources on 03/19/17. It is being posted here for archival purposes and to help document my progress as a writer. It is also part of a post-canon AU referred to as the Bravely Babies, and more info on the children characters and the AU itself can be found on my tumblr blog woodland-knight.

“Oh, I’m so nervous!”

Agnès’ hands fidgeted as she paced around her kitchen. It was around noon, and she had been cleaning since the early morning in order to prepare for a meeting. Her husband, who was watching her pace in endless circles, had just told her the person she was scheduled to meet with was on their way, which was causing her nerves to act up. Agnès had not been informed of who she was supposed to be speaking with, only that they were being sent by the Matriarch of Florem. Beyond that, she knew nothing of whom she would be meeting that day, and it had created a spike in her anxiety.

Her husband, worried Agnès would hurt herself, reached over and tried to touch her shoulder as she continued to pace. “It’s going to be okay, Agnès!” he told her as he just barely missed placing his hand on her. Agnès, who had been oblivious to her husband’s attempt of comfort, continued on her anxiety fueled path.

“Who could it possibly be, Tiz?” she asked her husband. Agnès was fully aware that he knew even less than she did, but she was in desperate need of an answer. Knowing this, Tiz tried his best to come up with something that he could tell her.

“Maybe there’s a new Water Vestal that needs some advice? I know Marina has only been the Vestal for a few years now, but perhaps something happened and a new vestal had to be instated?” he suggest to Agnès, who shook her head in response to the idea.

“If that were the case, the Matriarch would have informed me so I could properly prepare for the Vestal’s arrival. I also doubt it’s Marina herself, as the same thing would apply for her as well,” she explained. “Unless the Matriarch planned a surprise visit, it’s not anybody I would know!” she cried as she continued to loop around the kitchen table. She was becoming more antsy the more she thought about it, and with each second her pace quickened. Tiz had to step in front of her in order to make sure she didn’t bump into anything and injure herself in the process.

“Agnès, pumpkin, you need to try and calm down,” Tiz said in attempts to soothe his nervous wife. “Egil and your guest will be here soon, and this wouldn’t be a good way to present yourself, would it?”

Agnès felt a dry lump forming in her throat. “I know, Tiz! I’m just so nervous and don’t know what to do!” she said in a panic. Her voice cracked it a bit, and it was becoming obvious how badly her anxiety was affecting her. Tiz took Agnès’ hands and held them tightly in order to calm her down.

“Deep breaths, Agnès.Take deep breaths and remember it’s going to be okay,” he instructed his panicked wife. Agnès tried her best to listen and slowed her breathing the best she could, and Tiz continued to hold her hands the entire time. A few minutes later, Agnès finally managed to take a deep breath.

“It’s going to be alright,” she told herself before exhaling. Her hands felt a little less fidgety, and she no longer had the urge to pace aimlessly around the kitchen. It wasn’t perfect, but she showed slight improval.

“Better?” Tiz asked as he let go of his wife’s hands. Agnès brought them close to her chest and gave him a small nod.

“I think so, yes…” she said as she sat down. She still felt nervous, but Tiz had brought it back down to a manageable level. “Thank you, Tiz…” she muttered before taking another deep breath. Tiz knelt down slightly in order to keep himself at her eye level.

“Just remember to keep breathing,” Tiz told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, “and remember that I love you and want you to feel safe.”

Agnès gave Tiz a soft smile. “Yes, I will remember…” she assured him before hugging him. She thought she felt calm enough to properly meet her guest now, but a moment later, her anxiety spiked again when she heard a knock on the door. “T-that must be them!” she stammered as she tried to jump to her feet. Tiz, however, held onto her and made her continue to sit down.

“I’ll go answer the door, and you stay here,” he said as he straightened back up, “and don’t forget that I promised Egil that I would help him out with something. Are you going to be alright on your own, or would you rather I stay here?”

Agnès began to fiddle with her pendant. “No, you go… Just promise me you won’t be too long,” she requested. Even though she wanted Tiz to stay, she didn’t think it would be right to keep him from helping Egil. She’d just have to remember what he told her and manage without him.

Tiz gave Agnès a worried look, but tried his best to smile. “I’ll be back before the girls even have a chance to get home from school, promise!” he said before kissing Agnès on the forehead. She had to force herself to smile back, but Agnès knew that Tiz would do his best to keep his promise. She watched in silence as he headed off to the front door.

It took a few minutes for Agnès’ guest to show up, and during that time Agnès couldn’t help but to once again think about whom her guest could be. The Matriarch wasn’t one for surprise visits, and the vestals and acolytes were all required to give Agnès a warning if they ever chose to come visit. Neither parties should have been bothering her in the first place though, as she had retired from Orthodoxy life years ago. Many members still requested her presence nonetheless, and she wondered what was so important that an unknown guest had requested to see her. It was certainly something Agnès hadn’t been expecting to deal with it.

The more Agnès thought, the more anxious she started to once again become. She tried her best to think of something else, but her thoughts kept racing back to her meeting and what it would be about. Had something bad happened to the crystals? Were her daughters going to be taken away from her for vestal training? She couldn’t be certain one way or another, and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster. She tried her best to remember what Tiz had told her minutes before and inhaled sharply.

“Excuse me…?”

Agnès hadn’t realized how distracted she had become, so when when she suddenly heard somebody speaking to her she snapped back to attention with a bit of a squeek. The voice had been… Familiar, yet not one she had heard before. When she turned her attention to the source of the voice, however, memories came rushing back to her.

“Olivia!?” Agnès gasped as she jumped back to her feet. Standing in front of her was a young maiden in an elegant white gown and a long, trailing veil. She was beautiful, to say the least, but Agnès wasn’t paying enough attention to the woman to see how beautiful she really was. Instead, Agnès was focused on her overall appearance, which was the same as her dear friend that had died so many years ago.

The maiden frowned. “Ah, no… My name is Olivette,” she explained to Agnès. “The Matriarch said she informed you of my visit, and that you would be expecting me.”

Embarrassed by her outburst, Agnès sat back down and covered her mouth. “O-oh yes, of course! She did tell me that she was sending somebody! I’m so sorry!” she apologized. She felt like she had made a fool of herself, but Olivette shook her head and smiled regardless.

“Do not worry about it, Madame Arrior. It was an easy mistake to make,” Olivette told her. “Though, admittedly, I was under the impression the Matriarch had not yet told you my name.”

Agnès felt her ears turn pink. “Ah, well… It came up once, but I must have misread the letter it was in,” Agnès quietly lied in order to hide her mistake. The more she looked at Olivette, however, the more Agnès could see a resemblance to her old friend. Others who knew Olivia well would have probably reacted the same way, but it didn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Olivette clasped her hands together and placed them above her stomach. “It’s alright, Madame Arrior. Mistakes happen,” she mentioned while continuing to smile. She didn’t seem bothered by the mix-up, but Agnès couldn’t help but feel something was off. She hoped she hadn’t upset the girl.

“A-ah, I’m sure you must be tired after such a long walk! Please, take a seat! A-and please, do call me Agnès!” Agnès stuttered as she got back up and pulled out another chair. Her nerves were still acting up, and she was worrying about making a good impression. She was almost positive she had already messed that up though.

Olivette, meanwhile, accepted Agnès’ offer and sat down in the chair. “Are you certain it’s alright for me to call you by your first name?” she asked Agnès. “It admittedly doesn’t feel right for me to call a noble woman such as yourself anything other than your proper title.”

Agnès let out a small laugh and sat back down. “Proper title? I promise you my proper title nowadays is just ‘Agnès Arrior’. I’m no longer part of the Orthodoxy, so there’s no reason to call me anything other than my name,” she assured Olivette. She felt herself loosening up a bit, but her nerves were still a bit wound up. Olivette, thankfully, didn’t seem to take notice.

“If you insist, then I will call you Agnès instead,” she said before taking a look around the room. “You have quite a lovely house, you know. It’s one of the nicest ones I’ve seen in a long time.”

Agnès felt herself blush a bit. “This house isn’t that special- nothing like the lavish homes you see around Florem. Really, it’s nothing much to look at,,” she humbly stated. Olivette continued to look around though, seemingly intrigued by everything she saw.

“Well, the homes around Florem  _are_  vast and grand, but none of them  _feel_  like a home. Many of them are decorated to show off the wealth of the owners, but rarely are they shown as a great place to live. Your home is the opposite. You choose to live simply, but I can tell a lot of love went into making this place a place you can call home,” Olivette explained while looking back over. Agnès took a moment to look around herself, though her home didn’t feel any different.

“I’ve never really thought of it that way… We’ve always just decorated it in a way that we like. We’ve never done anything special,” Agnès admitted while placing her finger on her cheek. “The only thing I really ever hear about it is complaints about it being too small.”

Olivette gave Agnès a perplexed look before glancing at the table. “Perhaps it’s because of the size of your furniture? Your kitchen table is quite large, and I saw your couch was as well, which may make your home seem smaller to others,” she pointed out. “Though perhaps it’s because you often expect a large amount of guests that you have such a large table and couch?”

Agnès let out another small laugh. “No, actually. It’s because my husband and I have five children, so we need all the room we can get. If we had guests more often, we would need even bigger furniture than this. My children are actually the ones who complain about our house being too small, since there’s not enough room for all of them,” she explained to Olivette, whose eyes widened in surprise.

“Madame Oblige told me you have children, but not that you have five!” she exclaimed in disbelief. Agnès was surprised to hear this, especially since her children were well known in the Orthodoxy. She had expected the Matriarch would have brought them up at least once to Olivette, so it was shocking that she hadn’t.

“I have an older son named Theo, and four identical girls named Aurora, Syrene, Pyra, and Maybell. Theo turns 18 this fall, and the girls turn 13 in the spring,” Agnès continued to explain. “The girls are at school right now and Theo is with friends, so you may not get to see any of them during your visit.”

Olivette gawked in awe. “Four identical girls?” she asked in even greater disbelief. Agnès laughed once more, amused by Olivette’s reaction, and nodded with a smile.

“Naturally born and raised with tender love and care. Most people can’t tell them apart, but I’ve never had any trouble,” Agnès finished explaining. “I would have thought the Matriarch would have mentioned my girls to you at least once, especially since so many people treat them as blessings from the Crystals.”

Olivette shook her head. “No, the Matriarch left that part out,” she admitted. From the sound of Olivette’s voice, it seemed the Matriarch had forgotten to tell her a lot.

“Speaking of the Matriarch…” Agnès began, “she didn’t tell me the purpose of your visit. She only told me that you were coming to see me for a meeting.”

Olivette frowned. “She didn’t? I requested that she tell you at least a bit, but… I’m not surprised she forgot to,” she explained to Agnès. “She’s been quite forgetful recently.”

“I see… That explains the lack of information then,” Agnès said before letting out a deep sigh. “I presume you’ll be filling me in on the details instead then?”

Olivette nodded. “There’s quite a bit to explain, but the most important detail is this- I, Olivette Oblige, am to become the next Matriarch of Florem,” she revealed, shocking Agnès. Agnès would have never had guessed that Olivette was to become the new Matriarch, especially since Olivette was still so young, and it caused Agnès to wonder if something was happening with the current Matriarch. It would make sense if Olivette’s report of memory problems were accurate, but it also meant other problems could be occurring.

“Is the current Matriarch alright?” Agnès asked Olivette with a worried tone. It was true that the Matriarch was no longer as young as she used to be, neither of them were, but Agnès hadn’t expected the Matriarch to retire for at least another ten years. Olivette, however, shook her head once again.

“Over the past six years, she has been very ill. She realized early on in her sickness she would be needing a successor, but she hadn’t a clue of who it should be. A few months after her diagnosis, however, she found my step-sister and I living in a small town outside of Florem. Our parents had recently passed, and I had been left to care for my sister on my own. It was hard with just the two of us, but I tried my best to make it work. The Matriarch had come to meet a Minister of the Orthodoxy that lives in the town, and I met her when I had to run errands for my sister. She stopped me for a chat, and upon our first meeting, she quickly decided that she wanted me as her successor with no explanation to as of why. She said if I accepted though, my sister would be well taken in by and cared for by the acolytes. I accepted the offer, of course, so my sister would have a good home and be properly cared for. Since then, my sister, Marina, has been appointed as the Vestal of Water, and I have been taught all I need to know in order to become the next Matriarch. My role and the Matriarch’s illness has been kept a secret up until now though, as she did not want the people of Florem knowing she was sick until I was ready to take over,” Olivette explained to Agnès. “To this day, however, I still have no understanding of why the Matriarch chose me to take her place.”

“I see, the poor Matriarch… I had no idea she’s been so ill all this time,” Agnès mentioned as she placed her hand on her cheek. “Why is it that she sent you to me though? It’s not as if I have knowledge on the duties of the Matriarch. I’m just a simple seamstress and no longer part of the Orthodoxy, so there is nothing that I can teach you,” Agnès pointed out. Though Agnès had admittedly given guidance to a few nervous vestals over the years, she did not think the same advice would be helpful to Olivette. Agnès had experience as a vestal herself, and even a few years of being the Pope, but the position of Matriarch was like a whole other world to her. She couldn’t seem to understand why she had been chosen for this meeting, much like how Olivette didn’t understand why she was chosen.

To Agnès’s surprise, Olivette began to avoid her gaze. “It... It was not the Matriarch who chose to send me to you,” she began to confess. “It was my own choice to come here and meet you.”

Agnès gave Olivette a confused look. “Your idea? Why did you want to come and see me?” Agnès asked the now shy looking girl. She wasn’t sure what to make of the sudden revelation and admittedly had even less of an understanding than she did before. A moment later, Olivette took a deep breath and shifted her gaze back towards Agnès.

“I must confess that I am nervous about becoming the new Matriarch. Even though I’ve spent the past six years preparing, I… I don’t feel I’m the right person for this,” she began to explain. “The Matriarch has never fully explained her reasons to me, so I’ve always felt I was just chosen out of necessity and not for any specific reason,” she continued. Agnès could see the poor girl was nervous, perhaps even more so than Agnès had felt earlier, and that she looked ready to cry.

“Have you told the Matriarch how you feel?” Agnès continued to ask. “Perhaps if you did, she would explain her reasoning to you, and you’d feel better about the situation.” It was a weak solution, but it was all Agnès really knew what to tell her. Olivette swallowed and nodded her head.

“Yes, I did tell the Matriarch,” Olivette kept explaining. “I told her I didn’t think I could do it, and that she should choose somebody else to take her place; however, as soon as I told her all of this, she started to tell me a story of somebody she knew.”

Agnès felt her interests pique. “A story?” she asked curiously as she moved a bit closer to the young maiden. She thoughts that perhaps because of the resemblance, the Matriarch had decided to tell her a story about Olivia. However, that wouldn’t explain why Olivette had chosen to come see Agnès. Olivette, meanwhile, bit her lip and laid her hand on top of her chest.

“Yes… She told me the story of a young vestal who defied the odds. How despite her future looking dim, she showed courage and continued to move forward. She suffered through loss and sorrow, but also found friendship and love. She was a normal girl, but proved herself to be so much more… And… And when I asked if she was real, Madame Oblige told me a name,” Olivette continued. Agnès was fully interested now, and she had even scooted closer to Olivette out of interest.

“What was her name…?” Agnès asked, fully expecting it to be the one of her beloved friend. Olivette was still biting her lip, and she seemed to be having a hard time answering the question.

“...Agnès Oblige; your name… And as soon as I heard it, something inside me told me I had to see you… I had to meet you for myself. I knew that if anybody could convince me I could be the Matriarch, it would be you,” Olivette finished explaining. She was visibly a bit embarrassed to admit this, even a little bit upset as well, but Agnès felt a honored by her words. She held her hand out to Olivette and motioned her to take it.

“Thank you for telling me this, Olivette. I feel like I’ve come to a better understanding of things now,” Agnès told her with a smile. Hesitantly, Olivette reached over and took Agnès’ hand.

“There was just something so familiar about your name, I had to come here… It was if I knew everything would be alright if I was here with you,” Olivette quietly admitted. Agnès felt a sudden pain in her heart but held Olivette’s hand tighter.

“I’m glad you came to see me, Olivette. Even if I can’t give you much advice on being the Matriarch, I can still try my best to push you in the right direction,” Agnès assured her. “I understand you’re nervous, so I’ll try my best to help you. Like any good mother would.”

Olivette took a deep breath and tried her best to speak. “I just… I’m… I…” she mumbled as she tried to explain herself. She seemed to be having trouble speaking still, and her gaze was shying away from Agnès again. Agnès, meanwhile, continued to hold Olivette’s hand to comfort her.

“Just keep taking deep breaths, Olivette, and everything will be fine,” Agnès instructed her. It was obvious to her that Olivette suffered from the same problem she did, so she figured the best way to help Olivette was by giving her Tiz’s advice. It seemed to work for Olivette as well as it worked for Agnès, as the more Olivette breathed, the easier speaking became for her.

“I’m so scared, Agnès… I’m so scared that I’ll become the Matriarch and everyone will see I wasn’t the right pick… They’ll see me as unfitting and demand somebody else take my place…” Olivette whispered as she began to tear up. Agnès could see she was in pain, and it reminded her of how Olivia looked when she was upset. Agnès kept her grip on Olivette’s hands and tried her best to calm her down.

“Olivette… I promise you there’s no reason for you to be scared…” Agnès started to encourage. “In fact, I think you’re the perfect fit to be the next Matriarch.”

“You… You do…?” Olivette quietly asked Agnès. Looking at Olivette, Agnès could see her old friend looking back at her.  _The same eyes, the same calming expression…_  It felt as if Agnès was looking at an old photograph. Smiling gently, she nodded her head again and placed her other hand on top of Olivette’s.

“When I look at you, I’m reminded of a dear friend of mine. She was courageous, kind, and the one I looked to whenever I needed strength. She pushed me to be my very best, but showed me compassion when I needed it. I owe so much in my life to her, and sitting here talking with you… It feels as if she’s by my side again. This feeling… I can’t help but feel you two have the same qualities because of it. The qualities that’ll make you a great Matriarch,” Agnès continued to encourage. Olivette began to tear up more, and her lip quivered as she tried to speak.

“Is that… Really what you think?” Olivette continued to ask as she tried to hold back her tears. Agnès grabbed a napkin off of the table and used it to wipe the young woman’s eyes.

“I can tell this is something you’ve really struggled with the past few years… But yes, that is what I really think. I also believe that when the Matriarch saw you, she saw the same thing in you that I do. She knew if anybody could make Florem prosperous, it would be you. A strong young woman who uses compassion to build strength in others, who can bring out the best in people, and who has the courage to keep moving forward,” she assured the crying future Matriarch. “There is no better choice for it than a woman like you.”

Without warning, Olivette began to cling to Agnès and sobbed loudly. “T-thank you, Agnès… Thank you for telling me something I’ve been wanting somebody to tell me for so long…!” she stuttered as she continued to cry. Agnès had been a bit caught off guard, but once she regained her composure she gave Olivette a motherly hug.

“There’s no shame in being unsure of yourself, dear, but remember there’s a reason behind everything. Whether the crystals willed it, or some other force is behind it, an explanation can be found,” Agnès went back to assuring Olivette. “Just like there has to be a reason you are so much like my dear friend…”

Letting go of Agnès and wiping away tears, Olivette sat back up. “M-may I know your friend's name?” she asked while trying to recompose herself. Agnès went silent for a moment, but she knew Olivette had a right to hear about the woman she had been compared to. Agnès could feel a lump forming in her throat again and let out a shaky breath in order to try and stay composed herself.

“...Olivia. Her name was Olivia,” she informed Olivette. Olivette went silent for a moment, but she seemed to have an understanding what was going on. After a few moments, she spoke again.

“That’s the same name you called me when I entered the room…” Olivette mentioned. Agnès knew she couldn’t keep the truth from Olivette anymore, but she also felt that Olivette understood why she had chosen to keep it from her. There had been no point in telling Olivette about Olivia at the time her name first came up, but now it was more appropriate.

“In truth, when I first saw you, I thought Olivia had come back to see me. You two are not only similar in personality, but appearance as well. Seeing you here before me, it makes me feel I’ve returned to the time before Olivia’s passing. There’s no doubt in my mind that the Matriarch felt the same way about you when she first saw you, and that’s why she’s put so much faith in you,” Agnès explained with a sad smile. “You have both Olivia’s beauty and courage, which is why the Matriarch chose you to lead her people.”

“I… I see…” Olivette muttered before falling silent. Agnès wasn’t sure if Olivette was having a hard time processing the explanation, or if it was because she was having doubts about herself again.

“Are you alright?” Agnès asked worryingly. She feared Olivette was under the impression she had only been chosen for her similar appearance to Olivia, but that that hadn’t been what Agnès had been trying to convey. Olivette, however, slowly began to look more confident in herself and looked at Agnès with determination. The same way Olivia would when they were young.

“If that is how you feel, then I’ll do my best for Olivia!” Olivette declared. “Even if I’ve never met her, I feel like I’d be dishonoring her memory if I did any less!”

Moved by Olivette’s words, Agnès gave her a gentle smile. “You have a good heart, Olivette. Olivia would be proud of you,” she told Olivette. Olivette smiled back and placed her hands in her lap.

“You said there’s a reason for everything, so perhaps it was destiny for me to be born bearing resemblance to Olivia,” Olivette suggested in a somewhat whimsical way. “I want to use this gift I was granted for the good of my people, and to make sure I do not let you or Olivia down.”

Agnès delicately grabbed her pendant and continued to smile. “You’ll honor Olivia’s memory well, I can feel it. And perhaps… Just maybe… One day the reason you were born this way will become clear,” she suggested in response. Olivette looked Agnès in the eyes, and Agnès could see she was even more determined than before.

“Please tell me more about Olivia, Agnès! If I’m to honor her correctly, I need to know all I can about the woman I’m so much like!” Olivette requested enthusiastically. There was a glistening in her eyes that made her seem more lively, but it also brought Agnès a tad feeling of nostalgia. Looking at them, Agnès could no longer see Olivette, but Olivia sitting in her place. Her old friend had really returned… Yet it only lasted a moment. Within seconds, Olivette went from being Olivia back to being the young maiden she truly was.

Agnès took one last deep breath and nodded her head. “Well, you see… Olivia and I met when we were newly appointed Vestalings… Since the Wind Vestal was on a pilgrimage to Gathelatio, I had been brought to Florem from Harena to train with Olivia and the Water Vestal of the time….”

Agnès and Olivette talked for what felt like hours. They discussed Olivia’s life up to her passing, how Agnès had dealt with the loss and kept her friend’s memory alive, and Olivette’s own life up until the Matriarch took her in. The more they talked, the more Agnès began to see Olivette as her own person. Even if she did have the same appearance and personality as Olivia, she had her own life, her own dreams, and her own path to walk; all things Agnès wanted to discuss with her. If it weren’t for the sound of the door closing, the two surely would have gotten lost in conversation for much longer than they already had.

“Agnès, we’re back!”

Agnès turned towards the kitchen entryway as Tiz walked into the room with Egil. Both men were a bit scratched up, but they had seemed to return mostly unharmed. Egil didn’t seem to mind the minor injuries, as he was sporting one of his well known grins.

“Hey, Agnès! Good to see you!” Egil said with a hearty tone. “Tiz and I managed to finish the rounds in the ravine without too much trouble. I mean, there  _were_  a few goblins here and there, but they weren’t any problems!”

Tiz turned towards Egil and squinted. “Uhuh, and I don’t clearly remember somebody almost slipping down the cliffside when chasing after a goblin that had stolen his lucky charm,” Tiz said with a mocking tone. Egil glared at Tiz and gave him an annoyed frown.

“Hey, Sylvie made that for me! And you don’t have to lecture me like I’m a kid anymore! I’m a grown man with a son, you know!” Egil complained in response. Agnès let out a small laugh and urged the two boys to calm down.

“Boys, boys, stop bickering! Just be glad the two of you made it back mostly unharmed,” she told them before covering her mouth and laughing again. The two of them backed down and Tiz rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry, sorry, you’re right. I just get a little bit protective of him, you know,” Tiz apologized to his wife. “By the way, how did your meeting go? We could hear you two talking when we came in, so I figure things went well between you two?”

Olivette nodded her head and beamed. “Oh yes! Agnès has told me many things in the past few hours! I’ve learned so much from her!” Olivette explained while intertwining her fingers together. Egil, meanwhile, gave her a confused look.

“Past few hours? We’ve only been gone for an hour and half though,” he pointed out to her. Olivette blinked a few times before turning a bit pink and checking the clock.

“R-really? I could have sworn it was much longer than that… It felt like it had to have been at least a few hours...” she mumbled before looking back over. “Either way, I guess this means it’s time for us to go?”

Egil nodded. “Yep. We need to leave now if we want to make it back to the inn by dinner time. It’s thankfully a bit of an easier walk going down the ravine than going up it though,” he explained before looking at Tiz and Agnès. “Speaking of which, Sylvie wanted me to invite your family to dinner. It’s been a bit since Owen last got to see the girls, and he’s been meaning to ask Theo something too. Is there any chance you guys can come down?”

Agnès began to think. “We’d have to go pick up the girls early and find Theo, but I don’t see why not,” she said as she tapped her cheek. “What do you think, Tiz?”

Tiz shrugged. “I don’t see the problem, and it’ll give you more time to talk to Olivette. You two really seem to get along, so I feel like I’d be robbing you of something if I didn’t let you,” he pointed out. Egil patted Tiz’s shoulder and grinned in excitement.

“Then it’s settled! Ms. Oblige and I will head out back to Caldisla, and then the seven of you can meet us at the inn! Then we can all eat together at the restaurant a few doors down,” Egil suggested enthusiastically. Olivette stood up and held her hands close, much like she had when she first arrived.

“I look forward to speaking to you more later, Agnès,” she happily declared. “I still feel we have so much to discuss, so I’m glad we’ll get to have some more time.”

“And the same goes to you, Olivette,” Agnès cheerfully said in response. Egil, meanwhile, gestured his hand towards the kitchen’s exit, and by extension, the front door.

“It’s time to head out, Ms. Oblige. Even if it’s a bit easier, we still have a bit of a walk back to Caldisla, so we’ll want to leave as early as possible,” Egil told Olivette, whom was still turned towards Agnès.

“Goodbye for now, Agnès, and thank you so much for everything. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I would be right now,” Olivette thanked the older woman. Agnès stood up and gave Olivette a quick hug before she could go.

“You really are an extraordinary girl, and don’t you forget that, Olivette,” she reminded Olivette before letting go. “I’ll see you again tonight, and please stay safe on your way back.”

When Olivette and Egil left, Agnès felt a wave of emotions pass over her. Though she knew she would see Olivette again soon, it still upset Agnès to watch her go. It couldn’t compare to the grief she felt when she lost Olivia, but there was still pain in her heart. Watching Olivette leave felt like she was saying goodbye to Olivia all over again, yet… It also brought a feeling of closure, as if Olivia was telling her she was alright. Like she was telling her there was no reason to worry.

“Hey, Agnès?”

Agnès turned towards to Tiz, whom was brushing dirt off of his pants. “Yes, Tiz?” she asked in order to find out what he needed. Tiz looked out the window and pointed out to Olivette and Egil, who were still visible as they walked away.

“Does that girl feel familiar to you? I can’t help but feel I’ve seen her before, but I have no idea where,” Tiz mentioned as he crossed his arms. Agnès, holding her pendant tight, stood next to him.

“Familiar? Yes, actually. When I see her… I see a compassionate and kind woman. One with the strength to lead her people and to bring good into this world. I see a  woman just like Olivia...” she admitted to her husband, who turned towards her in shock.

“Olivia? ...now that you mention it actually, they do a lot alike. You don’t think Olivia had a sister, do you...?” Tiz started to ask before trailing off. Agnès shook her head and looked out the window at the last glimpse of the young girl. She smiled softly, closing her eyes as she did so.

“If I think anything, Tiz, it’s that Olivette is proof that Olivia got the happy ending she deserved...”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any extra info to say about this one really. It's a little known thing in my AU at this point, and I've never really expanded on it beyond this fic. I really wanted to give Olivia some sort of happy ending in my AU, however, so this was the result of it!


End file.
